headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Lone Wolf
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = | continuity = Land of the Lost | image = | notability = | type = Shaman | race = | gender = | base of operations = 19th century United States | known relatives = | status = | born = 1827 Date approximated based upon the age of actor Ned Romero in relation to the year in which the character was active. | died = | 1st appearance = "Medicine Man" | final appearance = | actor = Ned Romero }} Lone Wolf is a fictional medicine man and a minor character featured in the original Land of the Lost television series. Played by actor Ned Romero, he appeared in the thirteenth episode from season three of the show, "Medicine Man". Biography Lone Wolf was a Native American from the Nez Perce nation and lived during the latter half of the 19th century. In the year 1877, a virulent fever had been sweeping across the area, infecting many members of both the Native American tribes and the white people alike. Lone Wolf had recovered a supply of his people's medicine from a U.S. Army fort and was riding back to bring it to the sick people in his community. An army captain named Elmo Diggs pursued him across the plain and they both headed into a violent dust storm. Lone Wolf was throne from his horse and when he awakened, he found himself displaced in a strange otherworldy dimension known as the Land of the Lost. By this point, Lone Wolf had been infected as well, but no longer had access to the supplies he had taken as they were on saddle bags attached to his lost horse. Captain Diggs followed him through the same dimensional rift, and continued to pursue him on his own horse. However, the captain had likewise fallen prey to the fever and was very weak. Lone Wolf found the temple occupied by the Marshall family and stole a bowl of boiling water. He took it into the forest where he had hoped to make more medicine, but the fever was quickly overwhelming him and he was too weak. Jack Marshall came upon him and offered to help. Bringing him back to the temple, Lone Wolf told Jack, Will Marshall and Holly Marshall the tale of how he came to be here. With their help, he was able to synthesize a cure for his fever. Will Marshall eventually found Captain Diggs and brought him back to the temple as well. Lone Wolf was in a healthier state now, and not at all pleased to see the captain. As Elmo Diggs was now bedridden with the fever as well, the Marshalls pleaded with Lone Wolf to help him. Lone Wolf reluctantly agreed, but one one condition. He demanded the captain's horse as recompense. He told them that he needed the horse so he could forage for more supplies. Everyone was concerned that Lone Wolf might just leave and abandon the dying soldier to his fate, but they had very little choice but to put their trust in him. Lone Wolf took the horse and ventured off to get what he needed. As he crossed a clearing, he ran afoul of the hungry Tyrannosaur, Grumpy and hid behind a rock. Jack Marshall caught up with him and distracted Grumpy by catapulting a rock from a small tree in his direction. After Grumpy took off to find the rock, Jack helped Lone Wolf complete his task and bring him back to the temple. He crafted the medicine that he required and performed a Native American ritual on the captain. The combination of both efforts proved successful and come the dawn, Elmo Diggs was cured. However, he was still an officer in the Army and obligated to bring this fugitive to justice. He arrested Lone Wolf, but the Marshalls convinced him that he had a greater debt to pay - one he owed to Lone Wolf himself. Captain Diggs let Lone Wolf go. Lone Wolf took the horse and began to ride out in the hopes of finding his way back to his people. He offered Captain Diggs the opportunity to ride with him and he accepted. Whether Captain Elmo Diggs or Lone Wolf ever made it back to their own time is unknown. Land of the Lost: Medicine Man Notes & Trivia * * The hostilities that had been developing during the 1870s between settlers and the Nez Perce turned into violent conflict during mid-June, 1877. The first engagement between the U.S. Army and the Nez Perce warriors was at White Bird Canyon, Idaho Territory, on June 17th. For the Nez Perce it was a major victory. At White Bird Canyon they proved to be an effective fighting force. "The Nez Perce War of 1877"; WWW.ARMY.MIL * 's final fate is unknown. Assuming that Elmo Diggs and he did succeed in returning to their own timeline, then would have passed away many years ago from natural causes, precluding any other circumstances that may have resulted in his death. * Actor Ned Romero is also known for playing the role of Thomas Logan in the "Rainbow's End" episode of The Incredible Hulk. See also External Links References ---- Category:1827/Character births Category:Ned Romero Category:Characters with biographies Category:Categorized